willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Card Items
Unique and strange items are kept as communal loot, available to any Pathfinder who asks while at the Boar & Thistle. Their effects, usefulness, and value vary. Abadar's Suit This +5 Determination Glamered Moderate-fortification adamantine agile full-plate allows for the wearer to use the divine powers Touch of Law, Inspiring Word ''(6 rounds), and ''Deflection Aura (6 rounds). Each use drains one charge, and the suit has 3 charges per day. The wearer of the suit is under a constant Eagle’s Splendour spell and grants SR 15. The suit was originally a half-plate, but was reforged by Vanagandr and Halstein into a full plate; Strong transmutation; CL 20th; Weight 55lbs Ambriel's Plate This +4 breastplate has a holy aura about it, and has no penalty to fly checks. Angelic wings sprout from this armour when its powers are activated. The armour has a Feather fall spell constantly active (CL 12th) and the wearer can cast the Jump spell 3/day (CL 12th); Heavenly Prayer - Once per day when the wearer is reduced to 50% or less of maximum hit points, the Prayer spell is instantly cast as an immediate action, centered on the wearer (CL 12th); Strong transmutation good; CL 12th; Weight 40lbs The armour was originally a half-plate, but was reforged by Halstein for use by Gorgoroth. Angel Tears These tears, shed by the divine Solar Malrael, have the power to permanently enchant weapons. At a shrine, two drops can be used to give a weapon a minor magical enhancement, five to give it a moderate enhancement, and ten to give a weapon a major enhancement; these selections are largely random, though the character of the shrine affects the enhancement granted. The bottle was found with 29 drops and all have been used. The Tears have been used to grant Warmonger the Holy property, Ru's Katana the Shocking Burst property, Gorgoroth's Fullblade the Keen and Thundering properties, Kat's Flail of Yoma an additional +2 and the Merciful property, Fochlucan's Branch the Greyflame and Bane (Undead) properties, and Abadar's Suit the Glamered property. Rinzler used two tears to sanctify the revolver he claimed from the Fifth such that undead cannot bear to wield it. Aqua Vitae Valconey’s ultimate weapon enchantment. This large potion holds over a litre of clear oil and is sealed with a stone that acts as a +5 holy bullet. Smearing the oil over weapons or armour imbues them with temporary magic that acts as an oil of Greater Magic Weapon (+5) or Greater Magic Vestment (+5) that lasts for an astounding 20 hours. By mixing the oil with the warm ashes from a recent fire before application, a weapon gains the flaming burst quality, and armour gains improved energy resistance to fire. By mixing the oil with clear ice before application, a weapon gains the icy burst quality, and armour gains improved energy resistance to cold. Using acid and thunderstones also grants similar abilities for acid and electric elemental powers. The bottle originally held enough oil to coat 5 weapons or suits of armour; Strong transmutation; CL 20th; Weight 5lbs. Two doses have been used to coat ballistae at the Battle of Willowdale. Archdruid's Mead An enchanted container bearing an enchanted brew, distilled from the wisdom of the world. This item is separated into the potion component, the bitters or sediment at the bottom of the liquid, and the container itself. The potion and bitters have been consumed; Potion – 8 Doses of honey mead liquid, that grant a permanent +1 bonus to a random skill in which you have no ranks; Bitters – By consuming all of the sediments, the user permanently loses 1 point of Constitution, and gains 2 points of Wisdom; Container – Once per day, the bottle will convert a full flask of water into a usable Barkskin potion (CL 16th); Strong divination; CL 20th; Weight 2lbs The potion and bitters have been consumed. Baatorian Greensteel Dagger This non-magical masterwork dagger has a +1 equipment bonus to damage and to hit rolls, in addition to threatening a critical hit on rolls of 18-20. The dagger’s damage is considered piercing and slashing. This weapon can be enchanted, but not acquire the keen ability; Weight 1lb. Bonewand This fossilized bone wand radiates necromantic power; Bonus Feats: Spell Focus Necromancy, Greater Spell Focus Necromancy; -3 Saves vs. Death Effects; Curses – The wand can cast three different curses, at a range of thirty feet. Each curse is considered a death effect and necromancy spell. Each curse can be cast once per week. Iron Maiden – This curse lasts for one round and must be cast upon a living being. From the casting of the curse until the start of the caster’s next turn, any damage dealt by the cursed being to another living being is returned at a rate of ½ damage dealt. For example, if a cursed being attacks the caster and deals 12 damage, they would receive 6 damage. The creature is immediately aware of this curse’s effect. See the Retribution Witch Hex. Amplify Damage – This curse lasts for one round and must be cast upon a living being. From the casting of the curse until the start of the caster’s next turn, any damage dealt to the cursed being is doubled, rounding down for uneven numbers. For example, if a cursed being is attacked and dealt 10 damage, they would receive 20 damage. The creature is immediately aware of this curse’s effect. Corpse Explosion – Cast upon a recently deceased corpse, this curse causes the corpse to erupt in an explosion of fire and piercing damage, that deals 1d6 points of damage per HD of the deceased creature’s corpse. The blast radius extends out 5 feet from the corpse, and a reflex save of 18 (including feat bonuses) can be made to successfully half this damage. Moderate necromancy; CL 9th; Weight 2lbs Boots of the Grand Entrance These boots, while hard to put on, feel comfy and well worn. By kicking an object as a standard action, the boots can cast Knock (DC 13), or Break (DC 13) upon the item being kicked. The boots can also cast Feather fall. Casting each one of these spells drains a charge, and the boots have three charges per day. In addition, the wearer can haste themselves for 6 consecutive rounds per day as a free action; +1 Dodge AC; Moderate transmutation; CL 10th; Weight 1lb Bullets of the Blackened Sun This heavy bottle does not drip out liquid, but black viscous material that lumps together in small bullets that harden instantly; the Fourth indicated that it was related to his doomsday cult, but dismissed it as a trife. Each day the bottle is capable of making 2d4 bullets usable in slings, that act as +1 bullets, and each have a 50% of igniting on impact, dealing an additional 1d6 fire damage. After a day these bullets lose their magical power and burn like cheap lumps of coal. The bottle was lost in the Elder Wizard's Cube; Weight 2lbs. Changeling Putty This salve allows the user to reshape their face and body, similar to doppelgangers. Using one dose of the putty allows the user to change their race, gender, and appearance as if affected by both a disguise self and alter self spell, gaining the numerical bonuses of both spells. Application takes 5 rounds, and the duration is 1d4+1 days. The exact time length of the putty's power is not known by the user until several moments before it wears off. The jar contains enough putty for 6 applications when full, and Valconey can replenish the jar if given time; CL 8th; Weight 2lbs Cord of the Kobold King This necklace has been permanently parted from the neck of the kobold king; +1 Deflection AC; +3 Charisma Enhancement; Fire Breath 1/day (CL 5th, Ref 13); Soothing Word 1/day (CL 5th); Faint evocation; CL 5th; Weight 0lb Dark Stone of the Moon "Elfstone" This ring bears the image of the moon in a large moonstone, which grows and shrinks mirroring the moon in the sky. While the moon in the stone usually mimics the one seen at night, sometimes it seems as if the moon in the stone does not correspond to the one in the sky. The powers of the ring correspond to the moon. Moon cycles move on a thirty day pattern, 3 days for a full moon, 12 for a waning (lessening moon), 3 for an absent moon, and 12 for a waxing (growing) moon. Because the Laurasian calendar is lunar, these phases always fall on the same day each month. Powers are only active during a moon phase unless otherwise noted. All spell are considered caster level 20th unless otherwise stated. The ring can also be used like a "Ring of Shooting Stars" Full Moon Powers (1st-3rd) – All offensive spells and weapon damage deals +1d6 force damage; All spells have +1 to their spell DC; Fast healing 5; The wearer does not require sleep; 1/Night – Spell Turning; ''1/Month –''Teleport CL 25th (8 medium creatures). This power is recharged on the first night of the full moon, and lasts throughout the month. Waning Moon Powers (4th-15th) – All offensive spells and weapon damage deals +1d4 electrical damage; All electrical spells have +1 to their spell DC; Fast healing 1; The wearer only requires 4 hours of rest per night; Absent Moon Powers (16th-18th) – None Waxing Moon Powers (19th-30th) – All offensive spells and weapon damage deals +1d4 cold damage; All cold spells have +1 to their spell DC; Fast healing 1; The wearer only requires 4 hours of rest per night; Strong evocation, strong abjuration, strong conjuration; CL 20th; Weight 0lbs Demonhide This +''2 hide armour'' has been crafted from the hide of some unidentified type of demon, which grants resistance 5 to acid, cold and fire; Demonic Immunity – When rolling a saving throw versus poison or electricity, the wearer of this armour may roll saving throws twice and choose the higher result; Defiant 1/day; Moderate abjuration, faint enchantment; Weight 25lbs. Fochlucan's Branch This branch, stained green, acts as a wand. As a move action, this wand can change shape into a +2 Greyflame Bane (Undead) club or'' quarterstaff'', which strikes as a +5 weapon for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. When used as a wand, the branch acts as a metamagic rod of extend spell. Once per day the wand can cast Barkskin as an extended spell at caster level 6th (+3 bonus for two hours). Once per year, the wand can cast Awaken on a healthy, living tree, which always remains friendly to the person who awoke it; Kat used it to awaken the sycamore tree now known as Dragonstorm Treeborn. Also grants Lucky 2/day and Precise 2/day to any weapon wielded when the wand is in your possession; Strong universal; CL 12th; Weight 2lbs. Forged Scroll This scroll contains a clear document declaring the Sawtooth Vale to be a part of the Necromancer's domain, and as such was used as evidence to rally the ULDF against the Dead Nation. The scroll does not detect as magical, but on close inspection the paper is revealed to have a strong forgery magic attached. Only the scroll's creator can alter the text upon it, but any holder can use the scroll to cast Greater Teleport 2/day (CL 15; user plus 5 Medium creatures). Fragarach A legendary +5 Keen adamantine greatsword forged from meteoric adamantine in the heart of dwarven volcano, bearing the marks of dwarven, elven and human master craftsmen; Deals 3d6+5 fire and slashing damage and acts as flaming burst ''weapon; constantly emits a red glow as a ''Light spell; Gust of Wind spell 1/day (CL 15th); Precise 3/day; Answerer – As a standard action, make one attack adding a +20 insight bonus to the attack roll. If the attack misses, it still deals the minimum damage possible for the attack, including all bonuses. This ability can be used an unlimited number of times per day, and can be combined with combat feats such as cleave and power attack (but the +20 bonus only applies to the first attack); Strong evocation; CL 15th; Weight 8lbs Garmonbozia This bottle holds a form of nourishment for spirits and fey, which is unusable by any mortals. It is a liquid form of pain, suffering, and other negative emotions which can be used to bargain with fey; Strong necromancy; Weight 3lbs Geomancer's Wand This wand, set with lodestones, points at whatever object the user desires most, or whatever the user is concentrating on finding. The effect is similar to Locate Object. Its ability to distinguish between objects of a similar sort is limited by the user's ability to visualise the relevant distinction. For example, it can direct the user to a cheese sandwich, but cannot point the user at "whichever of these sandwiches has more cheese." The wand can be used in a similar manner to locate creatures. Golem Flask A small piece of a clay golem sits in this brine potion. When the bottle is broken, the lump of clay grows rapidly into a full-sized clay golem that is totally berserk and attacks any creature it can sense, wandering randomly if it senses nothing. The period of growth takes 1d4 rounds. Strong conjuration; Weight 2lbs The golem has been deployed. The golem was used in the initial strike against the Legion XIII siege train that prefaced The Battle of Willowdale. Using a siege hawk, the flask was deployed right into the center of the advance guard's formation, where the golem was able to do massive damage. The golem's body was destroyed eventually, but Alejandra, the one who deployed it, could still sense its presence seeping into the earth after the destruction of its body. It continued to haunt her for some time as she occasionally saw the golem's face within the earth; it disappeared before she had a chance to investigate it. Valconey suggested that the golem is undergoing metamorphosis of some sort, using Alejandra as a template, and it may even grow to be capable of sentience. Commune indicated that this development would be complete by the end of the month of Hammer, and that whether or not the golem attains true sentience, it will somehow mimic Alejandra's moral code. However, the golem was not spotted again after Hammer had passed. The First revealed that the golem was an object of the Fifth's, designed for infiltration, and that it has returned to his possession. Harmless Staff Made by reclusive, or perhaps just insane monks, this plain wooden staff is filled with hundreds of mechanical compartments filled with darts, daggers, poisons, nets and all other manner of contraption. Despite its intricacy it is still a simple quarterstaff. Striking with this'' +3'' Quarterstaff triggers a random magical effect. The staff has been observed to grow grappling appendages and to channel one of the wielder's spells through itself as a free action. Saving throws are DC 15 + twice the enhancement bonus (currently 21). Each roll of a percentile die activates a different form, from the table below. When attacking with the weapon you can actively try to recreate a form, but only if you are not performing a full attack. Caster level 15th; Strong Universal; Weight 5lbs. : % Roll : 01 - "Disappointment in the Cooking of the Rice" - The attack roll is made against the wielder and threatens critical, roll again for random effect. You have shamed yourself greatly. : 02-08 - "Spitting Cobra" - For this attack, the staff is considered an Acidic Burst weapon. : 09-11 - Scorpion Tail - The weapon deals an additional 1d4 piercing damage, and injects the target with Poison, as the spell but only lasts for 2 rounds, fort negates. : 12-18 - "Dragon's Belch" - For this attack, the staff is considered a Fiery Burst weapon. : 19-21 - "Anticipation of Mayhem" - Viscous oil shoots forth from the quarterstaff drenching the target. If ignited, the target takes 3d6 burn damage until extinguished, requiring a ref save (+4 bonus if rolling on the ground). : 22-28 - "Wind of Heaven" - For this attack, the staff is considered an Icy Burst weapon. : 29-31 - "Steel Octopus" - The weapon deals an additional 1d12 bludgeoning damage. : 32-38 - "Three Fold Path" - For this attack, the staff is considered an Shocking Burst weapon. : 39-41 - "Fist of the Mountain" - As a free action you may make a sunder check against an item carried by the target with a +5 bonus. In addition the target must make a reflex save or be stunned for one round. : 42-49 - "Needles of Surprising Attack" - After the attack, three shuriken are fired from the weapon at up to three enemies within 20 feet, using the weapon's save DC as the attack bonus for the rolls. These shuriken disappear after missing or striking their targets, and have the same enchantment as the weapon itself (currently +2, so the damage is 1d2+2). Sneak attack damage can applied to to one successful attack once per round. : 50 - "Majestic Crane" - The attack roll threatens crit, and you gain a +10 bonus to the confirmation roll. In addition the attack's critical modifier is x4 instead of x2. : 51-58 - "Impudent Crab" - As a free action make a grapple maneuver with a +5 bonus to the roll. The weapon is considered a grappling weapon as long as the grapple is maintained. : 59-61 - "Hopping Zombie" - The wielder can make an acrobatics check to jump and move without provoking attacks of opportunity, and gaining a +5 bonus to the check. : 62-68 - "Toad of Disapproval" - The target must make a will save or be staggered for one round. If used against a summoned creature, the attack instead targets the creature with a Dismissal spell. : 69-71 - "Cloak of the Shinobi" - Smoke billows from the weapon, emulating an Obscuring Mist spell, centered on the wielder. : 72-78 - "Elephant Triumphant" - The wielder can cast a spell up to 3rd level as a free action, if it has a casting time of one standard action or less. : 79-81 - "Benevolent Turtle" - The wielder gains the benefit of both a Shield spell and a Ghost Armour spell. : 82-88 - "Spider Kills all His Friends" - The wielder makes a whirlwind attack, making additional attacks against all creatures in range (no additional effects apply). : 89-90 - "Head of the Ram" - The wielder can make a free bull-rush attempt with a +10 bonus to the check to knockback the target. : 92-99 - "Legacy of the Drunken Masters" - Choose one weapon effect and apply it to the target. The wielder is knocked prone, no save. : 100 - "Successive Happy News" - All creatures save the wielder in a radius of ten feet must make three fort saves, or be blinded, deafened and dazzled for 1d2 rounds. Heart of Winter A rounded gizzard stone, torn from the gullet of the mighty frost wyrm. It feels cold, no matter how long it is held. It can be held or inset into jewelry; +2 generic bonus to Armour Class; Resist Cold 30; Immunity to Mind-affecting effects (i.e. fear, compulsions, morale); Strong evocation cold; CL 20th; Weight 1lbs Heart Staff This staff has a realistic looking petrified heart attaced with twine at its head. If you listen closely, a soft beating sound can be heard. Its powers were mostly unknown, but it was able to magically suffocate a creature, and holding the staff gives you a feeling of unease. This item was stored in Castle Kat. The Pathfinders immediately had the odd sense that the heart topping the staff is actually that of the First. The Chanticleer remarked that it was an "inferior copy" of something; Jura suggested it might be a copy of the First's phylactery, but it turned out to be an inferior version of a dread staff held by the Necromancer himself. When Kat crossed the lesser Heart Staff with the greater, the lesser staff was drained of all power. The First later explained that the Necromancer's Heart Staff was capable of draining magical staves, wands, and rods, and holding some measure of their power within itself. Hexenhammer This +2 silver light-crossbow makes all ammunition fired count as silver and lawful-aligned for purposes of bypassing damage reduction. The wielder of this crossbow receives a +4 bonus to all saves versus witch hexes. This weapon can be easily wielded by a small character. On each hit, there is a 25% chance the target is subject to a targeted Dispel Magic spell (CL 7th, 1d20+7); Strong abjuration; CL 13; Weight 4lbs Halstein has combined components of the Hexenhamer with those of the Orcbow, creating the Orc-Hammer. Huntmaster’s Headband The orcish headband allows for the wearer to communicate nonverbally to nearby allies with a complex sign language. The sign language is entirely superfluous since this is a telepathic effect, not a language based one. The headband grants the wearer a +1 insight bonus to Wisdom and a +5 insight bonus to Stealth checks, and all allies within 30 feet gain a +5 teamwork bonus to stealth checks. Once per hour, the wearer can grant a reroll to any ally within 30 feet who has just made a stealth check; faint divination; CL 7th; Weight 0lbs King's Hammer This gold and aquamarine +2 halberd is not of Laurasian design, and was likely a gift to an ancient pharaoh; +1 Charisma Sacred; Lucky 2/day; Mummy Smasher - When attacking a mummy this weapon acts as a weapon of disruption; Strong conjuration; CL 10th; Weight 12lbs Litany of the Dead A scroll bearing a traditional elven dirge detailing the Lord of the Wild Hunt, an elven psychopomp with a deer skull head and longbow. It is divided into five stanzas, each of which must be performed correctly to unlock additional powers. To unlock it, Performsinging checks must be made – each success grants 5 charges, and unlocks a new spell. Each failure drains 1 charge, and must be retried to continue. The scroll can be used to cast spells which drain charges; no material components are required with these spells. First Stanza – Deathwatch – 1 Charge; CL 2th Second Stanza – Ghostbane Dirge – 2 Charges; CL 4th Third Stanza – Speak With Dead – 3 Charges; CL 6th Fourth Stanza – Mass Ghostbane Dirge – 4 Charges; CL 8th Fifth Stanza – Raise Dead – 10 Charges; CL 10th After the fifth stanza has been unlocked and every charge has been drained, once per day as a full-round action, the dirge can be sung as a channel energy ability as a cleric of 10th level (only to harm undead). All of the stanzas have been unlocked and no charges remain. Mirror of the Sun A brightly polished +3 Reflecting Heavy Steel Shield, emblazoned with the symbol of the Blackened Sun. Halstein has forged the shield into his Adamantine plate, giving his plate the Reflecting property. Misericorde "The Mercy Giver" - This ornate +2 dagger has been traced with runes, and has been used to grant many a dying foe a quick death. When this dagger is used in a sneak attack, the wielder may roll the attack die twice and choose the higher result. Against a helpless foe, the dagger deals 3d4 base damage; Faint necromancy; CL 6th; Weight 1lb. Mobius Ring Dwarven runes read “One face unbroken”; The ring grants +1 Dodge AC and +2 Saves vs. Spells; Twist Fate – By twisting the ring as an immediate action, the wearer can give themselves or one ally within 30 feet a reroll for skill checks, saving throws, or attack rolls as an immediate action. The ring can be twisted 1d4 times per day; Strong universal; Weight 0lb Orcbow This +2 bane heavy crossbow was not made for hunting game, but elves; +2 Bane: Humanoid Elf; Bonus Feats – Rapid Reload Crossbow, Critical Focus, Bleeding Critical; Penetrating Strike – Once per day, as a full-round action, one bolt can be fired that passes through multiple targets. The attack has a maximum range of 60 feet, and attack rolls are made in succession, rolling damage for each hit (bolt properties apply to every hit). A miss indicates the bolt continues along its path, unless a natural 1 is rolled, and no further attacks are made. The bolt can be stopped by various obstructions; Moderate conjuration; Weight 8lbs. Halstein has combined components of the Orcbow with those of the Hexenhammer, creating the Orc-Hammer. Orc-Hammer This compound longbow was crafted by Halstein from components of both the Hexenhammer and the Orcbow; as suits its components and the peculiarities of its crafter, the bow is particularly suited for combatting elf magic. It acts as a +2 Bane (elves) composite longbow with a draw suiting up to a +9 strength; however, the draw can be adjusted to be useable by those with lesser strength at no penalty. All ammunition fired from the Orc-Hammer counts as silver and lawful-aligned for purposes of bypassing damage reduction. On each hit, there is a 25% chance the target is subject to a targeted Dispel Magic spell (CL 7th, 1d20+7). The wielder of the bow receives a +4 bonus to all saves versus witch hexes, and is treated as having the feats Critical Focus and Bleeding Critical. Penetrating Strike – Once per day, as a full-round action, one arrow can be fired that passes through multiple targets. The attack has a maximum range of 60 feet, and attack rolls are made in succession, rolling damage for each hit (arrow properties apply to every hit). A miss indicates the arrow continues along its path, unless a natural 1 is rolled, and no further attacks are made. The arrow can be stopped by various obstructions. Strong abjuration, moderate conjuration; CL 13 Ornithopter Control Rod This wand is the central component in ornithopters, such as the one found at the edge of the Ashen Plains. When used as a wand, it grants the feat Spell Focus [Evocation], can empower an electric spell as a free action twice per day, and grants a +2 bonus to Fly checks. When used by an arcane spellcaster, the wielder may cast Lightning Bolt at their character level once per day, but this drains it of all power for 1d4 days; Moderate Evocation; CL 9th; Weight 1lb. Gnomish Ornithopter - hp 100; hardness 10; Spd Fly 50 ft. (average); AC 20 (–1 size, +11 natural); Attack masterwork rear-mounted heavy repeater crossbow +3 ranged (1d10); CMB +14; CMD 24; max passengers 4, max weight 800lbs. Pathfinder's Scroll This scroll bears a list of helpful survival and exploration information, including lists of historical landmarks, identification of monstrous creatures, and advice for imminent death. The scroll grants a +5 bonus to knowledge checks to identify monsters and their weaknesses, or to identify ruins, geographical features, and hidden areas. The scroll bears the arcane spells Create Treasure Map (CL 3rd) and Getaway (CL 11th), and the divine spells Hide Campsite (CL 5th) and Find the Path (CL 8th), each of which can be cast once from the scroll, and can be recharged as staves would be (but retain scroll caster level). Moderate universal; Weight 1 lb. Potion of Hotchi Dancers When the oil in this bottle is poured on the ground, a number of Hotchi dancers form, creating a whirling wall of steel. These dancers can dissuade pursuit, allowing the Pathfinders to avoid a random encounter. Potion of Memory A flower rests within the clear liquid filling this bottle. A present from the elves of Alsea, this potion causes the drinker to slip into their own memories. One dose allows the drinker to treat a memory check as a natural 20; however, the drinker must then make a Fortitude save else fall asleep for 1d4 hours. Taking additional doses allows the drinker to revisit older and older memories. Rinzler has concentrated the potion and can apply it to pitted bullets or darts, effectively weaponizing the potion's effect, provided that the recipient survives the vector method; this has proven effective in causing the Disciples of the Necromancer to revisit their mortal memories. Rakshasa Gauntlet This gauntlet is made from the skin of a Rakshasa. It grants the wearer the Two-Weapon Fighting feat, and can also be used to catch a spell. By making a Will save, the wearer can absorb the magical energy of a spell cast on them. The stored spell can then be used to counterspell or dispel, and provides spell resistance (10+ spell level) as long as it remains in the gauntlet. Red Ichor Filling this canteen with water, and then mixing in several drops of your own blood results in a reddish potion. Drinking the entire flask replenishes the body just like water and heals 2d12 hit points and removes fatigue (exhaustion becomes fatigue). This enchantment works once per day. Anyone who drinks the healing mixture becomes addicted (moderate addiction, Fort 18) and is loath to share any of “their” liquid. Long term usage causes the diet of the drinker to slowly change: they begin to crave strange things like rock salt, clay from the earth, and poisonous mushrooms, while common foods, such as leafy vegetables, milk, and beef sicken the drinker. The addiction becomes stronger over time as well (major, Fort 24). A Remove Curse or similar effect removes the addiction; No aura. Erevis has been seen taking deep swigs from this canteen and has been eating a strange assortment of things, such as scales, fish bones, salt, sand and sea water. Ruined Scroll These senseless maps and notes hold the collected prophecies of Fahz Murb, the insane oracle. Extensive study and research is required to make any sense of them. First Scroll: Scroll of Locations – 200 Research total, discoveries at intervals of 50, details four remote locations (The Black Mirror, The Pharos Lighthouse, Ruined City, The Doors to the North) Second Scroll: Scroll of Artifacts – 400 Research total, discoveries at intervals of 100, details four powerful artifacts (Fragarach, The Elfstone, Abadar’s Plate, Angel’s Tears) Third Scroll: Scroll of Foes ''- Recieved fully researched, details four legendary foes (Avatar of the Wild Hunt, The Heart of Winter, The Hyperborean Queen, Kouteign Karou) ''Fourth Scroll: Scroll of the End Days ''- Recieved mostly researched; details the four signs said to predate the end days, when a being would blot the sun with a blackness (a great hurricane, blood-red lights in the skys, a continually falling star, and a great eclipse) Ruined Wand of St. Christopher When first discovered, this wand held only a small fraction if its divine power. In its ruined state, it granted the wielder a +1 caster level to all healing spells, and allowed the wielder to reroll the results of any healing spell once per day. Shining Wand of St. Christopher The full powers of this glorious wand have been restored through the work of the Pathfinders: the wand was blessed by a priest of peace and a priest of war, used to heal a dying person, and watched over in vigil by Alejandra, Ballantino, Jura, and Enrique while it was bathed in holy water and incense and oils were burned. The wand now grants its wielder a +3 caster level to all healing spells, and can be used to Maximize a healing spell or channel energy once per day; Faint conjuration healing; Weight 1lb. Saint's Shield This ''+3 buckler was recovered from the Abbot's Room. It allows the wearer to cast Shield Other 1/day (CL 3). Seal of the Metatron A gigantic belt made from a leathery substance that defies all identification. This item holds religious significance to tribal Orcs and can be used to enter an Orcish settlement under the tradition of Peacebond; +3 Constitution Enhancement; +1 Intelligence Enhancement; +1 Generic Bonus to Armour Class; Continual'' Protection from Chaos'' on wearer (CL 10th); Strong abjuration; CL 12th; Weight 4lbs Spirit Scale Wearing this +3'' ghost touch scale mail'' allows the wearer to perfectly understand the Aklo and Sylvan languages. In addition whenever you receive magical healing, you heal an additional 1 point per die rolled. As a supernatural ability, the wearer can cast Commune 1/week (CL 9th), which summons a circle of nature spirits, that answer 9 nine questions, regardless of who asks them; Strong universal; 30 lbs. Staff of Rhekmire (‘Wreck-meer-eh’) – This +2 defending quarterstaff is enchanted with the memories of Rhekmire, Vizier to Amenemhat I-IV, and provides advice that is more than 2000 years out of date; Alignment LN; Ego 20; Senses 60 ft. Read magic, +3 Perception; Skills Knowledge Religion +7, Knowledge History +7, Knowledge Nobility +7, Spellcraft +12; Int 15, Wis 17, Cha 11; Communication speech; Powers Light at will, Discern Lies 1/day, Dismissal (DC 17) 1/day, Legend Lore 1/day; Caster Level 12th Stilleto of Set This wavy-bladed dagger once belonged to the Yuan-ti, but was taken by the Dead Nation and then by the Pathfinders. It acts as a +5 Returning Dagger. When a poison is applied to it, that poison becomes a permanent part of the blade. There is a 5% chance with every hit that the enemy must save or die (using the poison's DC). Lucky 1/day, Precise 1/day. Sylvan Bow This darkwood bow is of Elven make and is the colour of radiant mithral. In the hands of a non-elf, the bow acts as a +3 darkwood longbow, in the hands of one with elven blood, this bow gains the seeking property and gains an aditional +2 to all attack rolls made with the weapon. The bow can be used to fire arrows of positive energy as part of the casting of a cure spell, allowing Cure ''spells to be cast at range as ranged touch attacks instead of merely touch attacks. Though the bow can be used by persons not proficient with bows, those trained in archery can use the bow to fire any arrow. The max range for such attacks is 30 feet. In addition, the bow can cast ''Cure Critical Wounds 1/day; Lucky 2/day; Precise 2/day; Strong divination; CL 12th; Weight 3lbs. Talisman of the Honourable Protector When this holy scroll is wrapped around a weapon it magically adheres and bestows the Holy property upon the chosen weapon. The weapon also gains the Lucky and Precise abilities, each usable once per day. If the weapon is non-magical, it is considered +1 for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. The scroll does not tear and can be safely wrapped around the blade of any sword or similar weapon. The scroll can be wrapped around swords, pole arms, staves, bows, and other weapons of suitable size. The scroll cannot adhere to crossbows or firearms, or weapons that weigh one pound or less. Attaching the scroll takes 1d4+1 rounds and removing the scroll requires a flask of holy water (to be poured onto the scroll) and 1d4 rounds; Moderate evocation; Weight 0lbs. Thistil & Kistil These bracers are named after two elven demigods, but whether these bracers hold the spirits of them, or are merely modeled after them, who can say? Their eyes keep watch and keep the wielder aware of threats and weaknesses, so foes do not gain a +2 bonus when flanking the wielder (but can still be flanked), and the wielder receives a +2 bonus to confirm critical hit rolls; Alignment NG; Ego 6; Senses 30 ft. darkvision, +11 Perception; Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 10; Communication empathy; Lesser Powers True Strike on wielder 3/day; Moderate universal; Weight 4lbs. Tome of the Necromancer This book, bound in tanned skin, contains convoluted arcane passages written in an assortment of dark, infernal languages. It can be used to teleport to several locations, and has been known to provide maps of these places. Its full potential has not yet been revealed. Due to the danger for misuse, this book is kept in a secure part of the library in Castle Kat. Currently, it can create one-way portals to the Bone Ziggurat, the Fane of the Necromancer, the Elder Wizard's Cube and a small homestead in the Golden Fields a few miles outside of Willowdale. The book refused to open when held in the central shrine of the Fane; it is unknown whether this was due to its location, or to the active intent of the Necromancer's forces. Universal Explosive Accompanying instructions list this powder as containing an explosive agent that improves the effects of alchemist bombs. As a full round action, an alchemist can mix a bomb and add a pinch of the reactive powder. The resulting bomb adds 1d6 base bomb damage and allows damage rerolls on all die results of 1 or 2. The glass tube holds enough powder to enhance 20 alchemist bombs. To refill the tube, a DC 40 Craft alchemy check must be passed, and 50gp of materials must be mixed together, which requires 2 days of work. Larger quantities of the powder have a tendency to spontaneously combust, even when stored separately. As an improvised weapon, the tube can be thrown which detonates on impact, dealing 3d6 fire damage to all targets in a 5 meter radius with damage rerolls on all die results of 1 or 2, no save. The powder can also be used to enhance gunpowder; Weight 0lb Wand of the River Queen By pointing this wand at a body of water and reciting the words, “''From water’s edge to ocean’s rim''” a large magical keelboat can be summoned. This boat remains indefinitely until destroyed, or until the wand’s wielder dispels it, as a free action. When dispelled, it returns to the wand and all cargo and passengers still on board fall to the ground. If the boat is capsized it returns to the wand and cannot be summoned for one week; Strong conjuration creation; Weight 1lb River Queen – This 50-foot-long ship is 20 feet wide and has several oars to supplement its squared-sailed, single mast. It has a crew of four to fifteen (but can move under magical propulsion) and can carry 50 tons of cargo or 100 passengers. It can make sea voyages, as well as sail down rivers due to its flat bottom. It moves about 1 mile per hour under magical propulsion, but with favourable winds and/or at least four crewmen rowing it can move up to 2 miles an hour; HP 600, Hardness 5; Crew: 4/15; AC: 2 Warmonger This +''3 impact/keen wounding holy flail'' grins madly and speaks in a guttural voice, keeping silent in times of peace but becoming excited when it anticipates battle. According to myth, Warmonger is a demon that willingly gave up its immortal form so it would always exist at the forefront of any battle. Halstein reforged Warmonger, combining the flail with the base metals and enchantment of the Cube of Mimicry taken from the First , allowing it to transform into any weapon that deals Piercing damage. Additionally, Halstein fed Warmonger with a dose of Garmonbozia further enchanting the weapon. The weapon was further treated with Angel Tears, which tempered its demonic nature, transforming its thrill for murder to a thrill for battle, and granted it the holy property. Warmonger automatically casts Death Knell as a free action when it has reduced a foe to negative hit points, which can stopped by a DC 13 will save; Alignment CN; Ego 16; Senses Lifesense 30 ft.; Int 13, Wis 10, Cha 16; Communication speech; Lesser Powers'' Deathwatch'' at Will; Death Knell ''through weapon (DC 15) 3/day; ''Lucky 3/day; Precise 3/day; Strong Necromancy; CL 13th; Weight 5lbs. Wedding Ring This simple ring is engraved with the words "Rinzler and Galatea Forever." It is bonded to Rinzler and he cannot take it off. It grants him a +4 Deflection bonus to AC and a +1 untyped bonus to saving throws. Three times per day as an immediate action, the ring gain heal the wearer 5 hit points. Witch's Brew This glowing golden liquid is sweet and flavourful like warm honey. No matter how much you drink, a small amount remains in the twisted flask. Each day the bottle seems to be completely refilled, allowing for two drinks. Each drink bestows infravision upon the drinker for 2d4 hours. Infravision works in darkness like darkvision, but allows the drinker to see the blood of living individuals as a red glow emanating from their bodies. Infravision extends out 60 feet. If one person drinks two doses of the brew, as a full-round action, or two separate standard actions, they gain +1 to their critical threat range with all weapons and attacks, since they can clearly see the hearts and major pathways of blood. This effect has no effect on creatures that have no blood such as the undead or totally cold-blooded creatures. This bonus applies in bright light, even if infravision does not; Strong transmutation; CL 13th; Weight 1lb. Epilogue Some of these items were claimed by individual Pathfinders following the destruction of the Dead Nation. The rest were left in the Adventurer's Guild, where new adventurers could use them to aid in their own explorations. Rinzler took the Universal Explosive (and its recipe), the Heart of Winter, the Boots of the Grand Entrance, the Ornithopter Control Rod (with the ornithopter itself), and, of course, the Wedding Ring. Ruthea took the Elfstone, the Stilleto of Set and the Witch's Brew. Kat took the Heart Staff and the Tome of the Necromancer when she left, and came back to Willowdale later to borrow Fochlucan's Branch, in order to make a race of treant-like sentient sycamores. Alejandra took Abadar's Plate. Gorgoroth took Ambriel's Plate, Fragarach, Warmonger and the Wand of the River Queen. Jura kept the Spirit Scale and Fochlucan's Branch; however, since she frequently spent time in Willowdale and often went for some time between adventures, these items were still often available for borrowing. In particular, she happily lent the Branch to Kat for annual sycamore awakening. Erevis kept the Red Ichor. Category:Loot